


Missing Piece

by TellThemNaegi



Series: Layers [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Kirigiri Kyoko's Birthday, Social Anxiety, Treasure Hunting, childhood drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellThemNaegi/pseuds/TellThemNaegi
Summary: An invitation to a scavenger hunt might be more interesting than Kyoko first thought.





	Missing Piece

October 6th 20XX

 The scales tip towards the truth.

The Kirigiri motto, a decree spanning generations before Kyoko, the most recent in the long line of detectives.

In the context of a crime scene, the detective is always summoned after the fact, saving a life was already impossible. A detective’s role was neither to protect nor mend, but to unravel. Regardless of who suffers, celebrates or deceives, the truth remains untainted. Always - Those were her grandfather’s personal teachings.

Most of the time, Kyoko sought the truth out of obligation to her family lineage. In others, the truth was a craving she couldn’t help but succumb to.

 _This_ was one of the latter times.

Early this morning, Kyoko received an anonymous letter waiting outside her door, with curious directions. The only clue as to the sender’s identity was the alias signed “Mr. X”. From the name, Kyoko deduced the culprit was _severely_ lacking in maturity, likely a prank from one of her acquaintances. Only it wasn’t. At least if there was a shred of truth in the contents of the letter.

_‘Your most precious possession, unknown to even you, is with me. Find me if you want it back.’_

The invasive line implied the sender knew her personally, _that they knew Kyoko better than she knew herself_. Kyoko could think of only one man who would take such an arrogant tone with her.

Her father.

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s not here, princess.” Koichi Kizakura uttered, lounging around the headmaster’s desk as if it were his own office.

“Where is he?” Kyoko kept her tone level.

“You don’t know?” He replied - The implications that she _should’ve_ had an idea as to Jin’s whereabouts were more irritating than the question itself.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did.”

Kizakura leaned back into the headmaster’s chair. “M’fraid I can’t tell you then.”

“Then he _is_ behind this letter?” Kyoko tossed the folded paper at Kizakura, who caught it without worry.

 “Oho, talk about old school.” The jolly man whistled, his voice dancing with amusement. “I can see why you’re in a worse mood than usual but give your old man some credit _. Jin didn’t write this.”_

“How convenient that he’s not here to defend himself then.” Kyoko huffed.

 “Jin’s _never_ around at this time. He takes a leave of absence every single year. Like I said, this isn’t him.” Her father’s _best friend_ shook his head.

“Got any actual evidence?”

“Three actually.” Kizakura held that many fingers up. “Time is what he doesn’t have. Working as headmaster of _this nuthouse,_ is no joke.” Was that really something a teacher should say about his students?

“Second. Jin knows being this roundabout would only get on your bad side, and he definitely wouldn’t appeal to your detective spirit with all the bad blood going around.”

A fair point. Her father wasn’t that stupid. He tread carefully concerning her matters. To call their relationship strained was an understatement.

One finger remained as Kizakura chuckled, ready to reveal an obvious point. “Lastly…this isn’t Jin’s handwriting.” The instructor was one comment away from laughter. The punchline was, of course, how little Kyoko knew about her own father.

Nevertheless, he raised some adequate counters…for the meantime. “Who else could it be?”

“I don’t know about you, but this sounds like something you kids would pull off.”

“That can’t be. I don’t allow any of them to get close enough to learn my personal history.”

 “In other words, you’ve got no friends.”

This was a waste of time – A conclusion that she reached much too slowly for her tastes.

“Wait, at least let me say Hap- ” Kizakura stuttered, his sentence blotted out when Kyoko slammed the door behind her.

…

Koichi shrugged. Resting his head back on that sweet-ass chair. Suddenly, a thought popped up into his head, not unrelated to the game Kyoko was playing. “I wonder…”

 

* * *

 

The only clues were to follow the letter’s instructions

‘The point of origin is where you will find It. The first of X keys.’

Two sentences – Kyoko had already made twice as many deductions. She confirmed the challenge was a scavenger hunt, and she would see how interesting of one, when (yes, when, not if) she reached the destination. The use of ‘keys’ was a metaphor for the items needed to win the game.

‘The point of origin’ was the third clue and synonymous with the beginning. The prose also indicated a location, but that was all. And that itself, was the final clue. If there are no specifications, then the landmark must be known to the general public. At the very least, the place was general knowledge to _her_.

“This better not be boring.” She said, in annoyance.

A faint smile still forced its way onto her lips.

…

The Izuru Kamukura statue was the answer to the first riddle. It hadn’t been difficult to solve considering the statue was arguably the school’s most famous landmark. Kyoko passed it every day.

Awaiting the detective were three items, cleverly hidden behind the statue. The reason for the added prizes not mentioned in the letter quickly became clear.

The first were a pair of Bojobo dolls…which were both rare and expensive. The quality of the goods annexed the idea of a mere prank away. Whoever the sender behind that letter was, meant business. The other two items – a backpack and a map of the district– only served to reinforce that sentiment.

Kyoko scanned the map and saw a marker on a street outside the academy. Next Kyoko searched the back and found an envelope with cash inside. By no means a large sum, but enough for travel.

Her curiosity rose inch by inch. She had another priority case but hadn’t made much progress. Kyoko was getting the feeling she’d be occupied for the rest of the day on this little hunt.

Would this be a dereliction of duty?

She stared at the dolls…

“More like a break to clear my head…” Kyoko rationalized.

On her way to the school gates, she ran into a group of her classmates. Chihiro Fujisaki, Mukuro Ikusaba, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Sayaka Maizono.

A dysfunctional quartet, if the detective had ever seen one.

“Good day to you, Kirigiri-kun!” “Kirigiri-san.” Ishimaru and Fujisaki called. The latter was barely audible when matched up against the prefect’s booming voice.

“What’s up, Kyoko?” Maizono asked.

Kyoko looked the group over once more, noting a major absence “You’re missing one.”

“Makoto? He came down with a bad cold a few days ago and is resting in his room. He darn well better be.” The bluenette sighed with exasperation. Asahina turned her head, whistling innocently.

Dare she ask?

Kyoko smirked. “A few days? I hope it’s severe enough to last through next week. I’ve been appreciating the peace and quiet around here.” The parades aside.

The idol and programmer laughed nervously. It was no that secret that the detective and lucky student mixed like oil and water. Though, Kyoko would admit the antagonism stemmed from her, what other choice did she have when Naegi was such a pest?

“I’ll bring some medicine for him when I return.” Kyoko said. Their surprise at her benevolence was all too visible. Good grief.

“Are _you_ sick too?” Ikusaba spoke for the first time. Her sarcasm not lost on Kyoko. She imagined they wouldn’t get along, and that was fine.

“I’ve said it before, I don’t dislike him. He’s just too…precocious.” That cheeky Naegi.

“Where are you going?” Fukisaki asked.

…It couldn’t hurt to explain. They might be able to give her some useful information.

…

“A treasure hunt! How creative! Perhaps we could join.” Ishimaru bellowed with laughter.

“It _does_ sound fun.” Ikusaba agreed. Her expression was only slightly off-kilter compared her to usual stoicism. Kyoko deduced the soldier must have really meant that.

Fujisaki also beamed at the idea….but, this wasn’t what she was going for.

“Settle down, guys. I don’t think we should get in Kyoko’s way.”

Kyoko shot Maizono a look that said, “thank you”. Only Kyoko was still wearing her usual stoic mask, so the pop star might as well have read her sign as “mind your own business” instead.

“You’re welcome.” Maizono saw through her anyway. That was more annoying than it should have been. “But an anonymous message. Hmm, have any idea what their intentions are?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Maybe there’s a love confession waiting at the end.” What a girlish deduction.

Kyoko hoped that wasn’t the case. She’d already built up expectations. “I highly doubt that.”

“I figured. I don’t think any guy I know would even have the guts to ask you out. Maybe Leon, he’s stupid that way, but a scavenger hunt’s out of his league.”

“If it’s not a confession, it could be a special occasion.” Ikusaba murmured.

 

* * *

  

The long hunt had Kyoko traveling over town all afternoon, the items were surprisingly…pleasant. A rose in vitro and blueberry perfume. Kyoko’d mentally noted the sender had good taste…and was also a potential stalker for knowing her preference for those gifts. The ‘good taste’ part wavered a little when she reached her last stop; a local cemetery. The morbid location would have been a bigger turn off for most but as Kyoko made a living dealing with the dead, she paid it much less mind that the average person.

Instant regret.

 “Kyoko?”

“So it _was_ you.” Kyoko found her father at the last target site. “Pulling an elaborate prank like this. You find the strangest ways to disappoint me.”

“Excuse me?”

 “Your letter.” She held out the sheet of paper for him to take.

Jin brought a finger to his chin. “…I didn’t write this. But how old-fashioned.” He mimicked Kizakura. “ _‘The 17 th resting place.’ _Not much to go on.”

“All the other riddles were relatively simple. I presumed this would be straightforward as well.” Counting the number of graves in a line from the entrance until she reached the 17th and it lead her right here.

“Oh…so that’s why you’re here.” Jin frowned, disappointment clear on his face. “I thought you’d come to see your mother.”

 “She’s…here?” asked the girl who hadn’t attended her own mother’s funeral. Kyoko couldn’t remember her face or even her name.

“Fuhito never told you, did he?”

She wasn’t about to listen to him badmouth grandfather, the one who’d actually been there for her. “Is this why you set me up?”

“Again, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m shocked to even _see_ you here.”

Kyoko scoffed at the blatant lie. And he calls himself a Kirigiri.

Still, she couldn’t deny the hunt had been a better way to spend what would otherwise have been a monotonous day. The gits weren’t bad either. Now If only it had been a little more challenging…

“No matter. Where is my prize? I was supposed to find it here.” The supposed treasure that somehow escaped her own knowledge.

“Maybe it’s me?” He pointed to himself.

Jin wilted when Kyoko shot him the dirtiest look she could muster.

“Haha, couldn’t hurt to try.” He said. She begged to differ. “Sorry to say, I haven’t seen any extravagant items here, and anyone who’d think to disturb a cemetery with them should be referred to a doctor.”

That much, Kyoko agreed with.

“That said. I don’t think our meeting here’s a coincidence, either. Not many people know I come around this time, every year.” Kyoko wanted to roll her eyes. Could he be any more disingenuous? “But if we’re talking about something you love, don’t know about…and would find it here…I can only think of your mother…I hope.”

The detective pursed her lips. Unlike Jin, she’d never held a grudge against her mother. Kyoko didn’t know her. _Nothing_. Her grandfather never so much as alluded to her maternal figure. It was always work and continuing the family legacy.

…Was this her father’s goal? To create a situation where they could talk about mother? If so, it was an infantile gesture, but effective. Kyoko was suffering a severe case of sunk-cost dilemma. She’d spent half the day on this goose chase, she might as well see it to the end.

Besides, despite what others might think, she wasn’t an unfeeling machine. What girl wouldn’t want to learn about her parents? “I’ll bite. Tell me about mother.” Kyoko consented, to Jin’s delight, judging from the wide smile on his face.

Honestly, to not come straight out and ask…was she really that difficult to handle in her father’s eyes? “Kizakura said you come here every year. What’s the occasion?” Ikusaba mentioned something similar.

Jin choked out a mocking laugh. “You can’t think of anything? _Really?_ ”

“Would you prefer I walk away right now?” Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

Her father sighed, a tinge of regret and disappointment showing through. “It’s your birthday. I come here every year to tell your mother how you’ve been growing up.”

 

* * *

 

*Knock*

Kyoko knocked on Naegi’s door. It opened soon later, revealing her ill-classmate, his hair an even bigger mess than usual. She’d intended to mock him about how idiots could catch colds as well, but upon seeing his pale skin and baggy eyes, she decided against it.

 “Kiri..giri-san.” He said in between coughs. Honestly…shouldn’t he have at least affirmed who was at the door before opening it? So careless.

“You look awful.” Kyoko said, plainly. He laughed, of course.

 “I ran into Fujisaki and the others this morning and heard you were sick. I got you soup and medicine.” Kyoko held out a bag for him to take.

“T-Thanks. I-I didn’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“You didn’t. I had business in town anyway. Please don’t ask where.” She was in a strange mood tonight and would have been open even to a discussion with Naegi. Fortunately, he didn’t have his usual upbeat and intrusive demeanor.

Instead he just coughed harshly and hacked up spit.

 “How long has this been going on? It looked like you caught the Japanese cold.” Kyoko looked him over.

“4 days so far. What…I get for eating Hina’s donuts.”

“ _W-What?!_ ”  Kyoko’s eyes widened sharply.

“Hina. Homemade donuts. She was looking for someone to try them. She found me.”

“Why would you take that risk?” She had to know.

It was common knowledge Asahina ate donuts; they were her world, her very definition. However, that didn’t mean she knew how to **_make_** them, or much of anything. Anyone who’d seen her handcrafted lunches would know better than to eat them. It was a matter of self-preservation.

“I wanted to make her smile.” He replied.

“You’re an idiot.” His current state was entirely deserved. “I’ll leave you to rest up.”

Naegi called out as she turned to leave.

“Kirigiri-san…happy birthday.”

Kyoko paused a moment, nodded and walked away. The simple gesture felt foreign. Her grandfather didn’t allow Kyoko to entertain trivialities like birthdays growing up, and she had lived secluded from others for most of her life.

Kyoko never liked thinking of the past (though she often did). It always led to this feeling of emptiness, the feeling that she was incomplete as a person.

 

* * *

 

“Yo. I didn’t think you’d leave me alone the **whole** day.” Koichi greeted his friend.

“I was having dinner with Kyoko. Thanks for that by the way, I can’t remember the last time we talked for so long.” Jin said, closing the door to his office behind him.

“You met Kyoko-chan?” Koichi said with a puzzled look. “I’m surprised she put up with you after how mad she was this morning.”

“We were talking about her mother; what she was like, how she and I met. The good stuff…Kyoko sounded interested, thankfully. I thought dad had beat down any affection she had left.” Jin replied bitterly.

Koichi whistled. “Keiko-san eh? Explains why Kyoko could put up with you after finding out you wrote that letter. Seriously, man? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Jin cocked his head. “I didn’t write a letter. I actually thought _you did_ on the way over. You’re the only one who knows where I was.”

“True, I _could_ have done it, but delicate family matters aren’t a place for me to get between.” Koichi leaned back into the chair. “But eh…was I supposed to keep your whereabouts a secret?”

“Have you _told_ anybody else?”

“Yeah…a funny kid. Makoto Naegi.”

“Naegi, from Kyoko’s class?” The headmaster had rarely conversed with the boy. He had a modest (unremarkably so) disposition that made it hard to recall his face. In fact, Jin remembered because ‘The Ultimate Lucky Student’ was his pet project, an abstract he was keen on researching.

“Yeah him, I’d wager that’s our culprit. I can’t believe he pulled it off.” Koichi laughed. “Meh. If you guys are happy, I’d say it worked out for the best.”

Jin sent Koichi an even glare. “As the involved party, I’d like to be filled in here.”

“Naegi-kun came looking for me about…a week ago? Said he was looking for a birthday gift for Kyoko and your name was brought up.”

“He came to _you?”_ Jin arched his eyebrow. He could see the rationale. If you wanted information, find a knowledgeable source and few were as informed as The Ultimate Scout. There was a problem however…Koichi’s talent wasn’t common knowledge. Most knew him as the ‘lazy drunk of a teacher’. It could've been a coincidence that Naegi knew Koichi was the headmaster’s confidante (which would require investigation itself)…but in that case, why not just come to him personally?

“I gotta tell you, it’s an interesting feeling for the Ultimate Scout to be the one scouted for once. Though he denied that.”

“I still don’t understand why he didn’t approach me. Surely Kyoko's father would be a better source of info than anyone.” Jin frowned.

“I dunno. _What would you do_ if a teenage boy was snooping around to find your baby girl a gift?”

“I’d calmly ask what his intentions were first.” Jin crossed his arms, an ominous aura emanating behind him.

“I rest my case.” Koichi shook his head.

“Then you just told him about my arrangements? Should I start keeping a tighter lid on what I say?” Jin said, jokingly.

“Give me a break, I’m not a blabbermouth. I thought he was an interesting kid and wanted to see what he’d do. Didn’t know why at the time, but after a little research later, I found his name in my old research notes.”

“Notes?...You scouted him?” Jin wasn’t an ex-detective for nothing.

Kokichi smirked “Around 8 years ago or so. For council president.”

The headmaster tensed. “This had better not be a joke.” The seats of the student council was the most pressing matter the academy was presently facing.

Koichi's expression hardened. “It’s cold of me to say…but isn’t it about time you found Murasame's replacement?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing this. It's been sitting on my lap for months.


End file.
